


To Kreisler's | Laszlo Kreizler

by DarkGuardian15



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: After walking for hours in the snow, you reach your best friend's home. It's late at night and Dr. Kreizler can tell you're emotionally hurt. He comforts you the best he can before promising to help you get out of the situation that causes you emotional trauma. Hopefully no one else gets hurt in the process.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/Reader
Kudos: 5





	To Kreisler's | Laszlo Kreizler

Thick snowflakes were falling to the already covered ground. The snow squeaked as I walked, and the bitterly cold wind stung my face. Tears were blurring my vision. All I wanted to do was give up; collapse in the middle of the abandoned road and give up. 'It's okay. You're almost there.' I said inside of my head. It felt like an eternity as I fought against the elements to get to my destination. But eventually I did get there. I used the doorbell and waited. Thankfully I had a little protection from the wind and snow on the porch I was standing on. The door opened to reveal my best friend. "Y/n, what are you doing out at this time of night in such horrible weather?" He said as he gestured for me to come inside. I walked into the warm home, but I still felt cold. After he closed and locked the door behind me he noticed the tears in my eyes. He slowly pulled me into a tight, yet gentle hug. I nuzzled into his warm body and breathed in his comforting scent. We stayed like that for a moment before he silently lead me into the sitting room. I removed my jacket and he wrapped a soft blanket around me. The heat from the fireplace thawed my cold body as I sat there with him next to me.

Laszlo didn't even have to ask me what was wrong; he already knew, because we've been through this king of thing before. But I've never showed up to him home this late at night. I could tell that that really concerned him. "I can't stand seeing you like this. From now on you can stay here with Stevie, Cyrus, and I." He said as he gently rubbed my back with one of his hands. "Thank you, Laszlo. You've been so kind to me for a very long time. How can I ever repay you?" I said as I wiped the tears from my face. "You don't have to repay me, Y/n. You're my friend and genuinely care about your well being." He said with a soft look in his beautiful brown eyes. I gave him a side hug, squeezing him gently. He placed one of his hands in my head and started playing with my hair. I felt so safe and comfortable with him. After we broke the hug he lead me to a bedroom where I could spend the night. Unfortunately I knew I'd have to go back and get my belongings tomorrow, but at least I was safe for now. Laszlo gave me one of his nightgowns to borrow for the night. It smelled like him, which was wonderful. We said goodnight to each other before I climbed into the surprisingly warm bed. I was still a little nervous from what had happened. Although, I tomorrow was uncertain It didn't take me long to fall into a deep sleep.

I woke up to a lovely breakfast that Cyrus made for all of us. The food was delicious and so was the coffee. "I asked Marcus and Lucius to join us when we go to collect your things. I thought that if there was a police presence your father wouldn't attempt to do anything." Laszlo said as we finished eating. "I'm coming too. I might be reformed from my thieving days, but I ain't called the stevepipe for nothing." Stevie said. Laszlo gave him a concerned look but didn't say anything. I think he too figured it wouldn't hurt to bring him along. Once the horses were attached to the clash we left for my old home. 'I wonder if my father will be sitting there waiting on me.' I thought on our way. I'm sure Laszlo noticed that I was feeling a little uneasy, because he reached across to give my hand a gentle squeeze. When I glanced up at him I saw that his eyes were filled with sympathy. I gave him a small smile of appreciation. Eventually the calash started slowing down, which only made my nervousness worse. When we got out I spotted a cab stop nearby as well. Marcus and Lucius Isaacson stepped out. We said hellos and asked how we had been; introductions weren't needed, but we hadn't seen each other in a while.

"So, what's the plan?" Cyrus asked curiously. "I think it's best if we knock on the door first. If we present our badges then it's less likely for him to resort to violence." Marcus said. Everyone agreed with that idea. I didn't want to get hurt, but I really didn't want my friends to get hurt. The Isaacson brothers walked up to the front door and knocked. It took a while, but my father eventually opened the door. Marcus and Lucius introduced themselves to my father, and he got a little angry especially when he spotted me. "We can take you down to the station for what you've been doing to Y/n." Lucius threatened. After what felt like forever we were able to go inside and collect my belongings. When everything got dropped off at Laszlo's home we ended up going out to lunch. John and Sara ended up joining us as well, which was really nice. All of the jokes and stories they were telling me got me into a better mood. I was just happy that I wouldn't have to live with my father anymore. I wouldn't have to deal with all of the stuff he has put me through for years anymore. But I knew I'd still have to deal with the psychological damage and trauma he has caused me. Luckily I have an Alienist as a best friend.

++++++++++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
